Wojna Totalna
Wojna Totalna to fanon użytkownika Smokescreen4. Opowiada on o wojnie, która toczyła się w całej galaktyce i poza nią. Zapowiedź Ta zapowiedź stanowi część przyszłego tekstu opowiadania. Maveth wszedł do sali głównej. Regen stał obrócony do niego plecami. Chłopak spytał z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.: – Czemu wezwałeś mnie mistrzu Regenie? – Chciałem z tobą pomówić na temat twoich wybryków. – Jakich wybryków? W tym momencie Regen obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Jak to jakich?! Namawiasz swoich braci do walki z Yuuzhan Vongami! – I uważasz to za złe? – My strzeżemy równowagi Mocy i służymy Matce, a nie uganiamy się za grupą dzikusów! – Grupą?! Raczej armią! – Dosyć tego! Odwołaj te kłamstwa, którymi karmisz swoich braci! – To nie kłamstwa! – Więc nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Bracia, przytrzymajcie go! Na Mavetha rzuciło się dwóch Strażników stojących przy wejściu. Chciał wyjąć miecz, ale wtedy Regen zabrał go przy pomocy Mocy i szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Maveth został złapany za ramiona i zmuszony do klęknięcia przez przywódcą. Regen uderzył go w twarz, a ten przewrócił się na ziemię. – I kto ci teraz pomoże? Uderzył go ponownie. – No dzieciaku, odpowiedz! Podniósł go i uderzył go w brzuch. – Mogłeś być jednym z nas, Strażnikiem Równowagi, ale zebrało ci się na bohatera. Ale wiesz co? Jesteś nikim, zwykłym zdrajcą. Regen zadał mu cios w głowę, a ten upadł na podłogę. Nie miał już siły walczyć. Nie miał już sił stać. Treść Prolog Mikel właśnie się pakował, gdy do jego pokoju weszła jego młodsza siostra Ollia. Z zaciekawieniem spytała: – Co robisz Mikel? – Nic. – Jak to nic? Przecież widzę. W tym momencie nastolatek przestał chować rzeczy do plecaka i zwrócił głowę ku siostrzyczce. – Pakuję się. – Czemu? – Bo odchodzę. – Czemu? – Bo muszę. – Czemu? – Bo po prostu sobie idę! Dotarło? – Nie rozumiem. Czemu sobie idziesz Mikel? Mikel? Mikel? – Przestań mnie tak nazywać! – To jak mam do ciebie mówić? Mikel pomyślał chwilę. Podrapał się po głowie i rzekł: – Maveth. – Maveth? – Maveth. Nastolatek wziął plecak na ramię i wyszedł z pokoju, jednak na korytarzu się zatrzymał. Zaczął szperać w tornistrze i po chwili wyjął z niego miecz świetlny. Dostał go od ojca, a ten z kolei dostał go po swoim ojcu. Wrócił na chwilę do pokoju i rzucił go w kierunku Ollii. Ta z łatwością złapała broń. – Daj Cerisowi. – powiedział Mikel i udał się w swoją stronę. Rozdział I Rage leciał transportowcem. Pilnował swojej córki Ollii, którą miał zabrać do akademii na Bakurę. Razem z nim leciał również jego syn i uczeń Bonum oraz komandor Bones i kilku jego ludzi. "Tyle lat minęło. Moje dzieci tak wyrosły. Ceris już dorosły, Ollia też prawie. Bonum jeszcze niedawno był niemowlęciem, a Mikel..." – myślał Rage. Zwykle omijał temat Mikela. Minęło pięć lat, od kiedy opuścił jego, rodzinę i zakon. Do Jedi podszedł Bones. – Sir, za chwilę wyjdziemy z nadprzestrzeni. – Dziękuję za informację komandorze. Rage wrócił do tematu Mikela. Był ciekaw, czy w ogóle żyje i jeśli tak, to co teraz robi. Gdzie udał się, że przez pięć lat nikt go nie widział, nikt o nim nie słyszał, ani też nie można namierzyć go przy pomocy Mocy? Wtedy statek zaczął się trząść. Do Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi ponownie podbiegł komandor Bones. – Sir, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez eskadrę myśliwców TIE. Nasze osłony nie wytrzymają takiego nacisku. – Przyprowadź tu do mnie syna i córkę. – Tak jest sir! Komandor udał się w swoją stronę i chwilę później wrócił z dziećmi. Ollia była młoda i piękna. Miała gładką cerę, modre oczy i ciemne, brązowe włosy. Bonum cechował się podobnymi aspektami, lecz był znacznie niższy i młodszy. Chłopiec spytał ojca: – Tato, kto nas atakuje? – To prawdopodobnie Nowe Imperium synku. Spokojnie, na pewno sobie z nimi poradzimy. Wtedy w statek ponownie trafił jeden z myśliwców. Osłony nie wytrzymały. Transportowiec rozbił się na Bakurze. center Z ruin statku wydostał się Rage, Bonum, Ollia i komandor Bones. Ten ostatni powiedział: – Mieliśmy szczęście sir. – Masz rację Denisie. To nie byli byle piloci. Wtedy myśliwce przeleciały nad czwórką, strzelając do nich, jednak Rage w porę wyjął swój zielony miecz świetlny i odbił pociski. Statki wróciły, jednak tym razem wylądowały na ziemi, a z nich wydobyli się szturmowcy Nowego Imperium, na czele których stał trzymający miecz świetlny żołnierz. Zdjął swój hełm. Rage od razu go rozpoznał. – Kraster... – Tak dawny przyjacielu, to ja. Jak widzisz jest nas więcej, więc poddaj się, a może oszczędzimy twoje dzieci. – Nie ma mowy! Denis, do ataku! Komandor zaczął strzelać do wrogów. Bonum wyjął swój miecz i przy jego pomocy odbijał strzały, celowane w jego i siostrę. Z kolei Rage rzucił się na Krastera. Miał z nim rachunki do wyrównania. Od początku pojedynku było widać, że dominuje w nim Jedi. Był znacznie potężniejszy niż przeciwnik. W pewnym momencie komandor Bones dostał w głowę i padł na ziemię. Szturmowcy zaczęli więc strzelać do Rage'a. Ponieważ walczył jednocześnie z Krasterem, nie udało mu się uniknąć wszystkich strzałów. Jeden z nich trafił go w plecy. Ugiął się w kolanach, ale walczył dalej. Potem kolejny strzał i jeszcze jeden. Był coraz słabszy. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i zaatakował pełną siłą Krastera, ale ten wykonał unik i od tyłu wbił mu swój niebieski miecz świetlny, który przeszył klatkę piersiową Rage'a. Jedi skierował głowę do swoich dzieci i powiedział jedynie: – Uciekajcie. Zaraz potem jego martwe ciało padło na ziemię. Bonum i Ollia wykonali wolę ojca i skierowali się w stronę dżungli, ale wtedy dziewczyna zaczęła się dusić. Chłopiec wiedział, że jest do duszenie Mocą Krastera. Ollia rzekła po cichu do Bonuma: – Zostaw mnie. Z niechęcią mały padawan pobiegł przed siebie, a nastolatka zemdlała. Po chwili odnalazł ją Kraster i wziął na ręce, po czym powiedział do swoich ludzi. – Mamy zdobycz panowie! – A co z dzieciakiem? – spytał jeden z żołnierzy. – Tutejsze bestie będą dla niego bezlitosne. – odpowiedział Kraster, po czym udał się do swojego myśliwca. Rozdział II Terra przebywała właśnie w swoim gabinecie, kiedy do środka wkroczył Yalen Hoptt. Prezydent SPS powiedział nieco smutnym tonem: – Terro, mam dla ciebie złe wieści. – O co chodzi Yalenie? – Transportowiec, na którym przebywał Rage i dwójka twoich dzieci, został zaatakowany nad Bakurą przez Nowe Imperium. Według transmisji przesłanej przez komandora Bonesa, on i twoja rodzina przeżyła rozbicie pojazdu, ale szturmowcy z agentem Praeventores na czele zabili twego męża. Terra położyła łokcie na biurku i złapała się za swoje kasztanowe włosy. Po jej policzkach zaczęły lecieć łzy. Zapłakana zapytała: – A dzieci? – Tego nie wiemy. Najprawdopodobniej wzięli ich na zakładników. – A więc Nowe Imperium wypowiedziało nam wojnę. – Jako twój przyjaciel rozumiem twoją chęć zemsty. Ja też traciłem moich bliskich za działania przeciw Cesarstwu, ale jako polityk i strateg, muszę ci powiedzieć, że jeśli zaczniemy wojnę, to ją przegramy. Loptyn i inni zaczną mówić, że to twoje osobiste porachunki, a Trzecia Republika nam nie pomoże. Sami ich nie zwyciężymy. Terra wstała i ze wściekłością rzekła: – Dobrze wiesz, że Nowe Imperium nie po raz pierwszy narusza nasze granice i działa na niekorzyść innych państw! – Ale wiem również, że sami nie damy rady. Nałożymy wysokie sankcje na Nowe Imperium. Stracą na tym miliony kredytów. Być może wtedy się uspokoją. Oburzona Terra udała się do swojego domu. center Kiedy już miała położyć się spać, zadzwonił dzwonek. Poszła więc sprawdzić, kto mógł o tej porze do niej przybyć. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, ujrzała Bena Tano. Był on przyjacielem zarówno Rage'a, jak i Terry. Nie był już taki młody jak dawniej. Miał długą brodę i włosy, co często irytowało Terrę. W końcu mężczyzna odezwał się: – Cześć. – Cześć. – Mogę wejść? – Pewnie. Para usiadła na kanapie. Jedi powiedział: – Wiem co chcesz zrobić, ale uwierz mi, tego tak nie załatwisz. – Yalen cię przysłał? – Tak, ale zrobił to dla twojego dobra i dla dobra południa. Wiesz, że ma rację. – Ale Nowe Imperium... – Czy Rage chciałby wojny? – Nie. – A więc uszanuj jego wolę i jej nie zaczynaj. Za jakiś czas wszystko się rozwiąże. Ben wstał i wyszedł z domu. Terra w głębi duszy wiedziała, że Yalen i Ben mają rację, ale straciła Rage'a i być może Ollię i Bonuma. Po odejściu Mikela myślała, że najgorsze już za nią, ale się myliła. Rozdział III Maveth właśnie pojedynkował się na miecze treningowe z jednym z najmłodszych Strażników Równowagi w sali treningowej. Od początku widać było, że mężczyzna dominował nad chłopcem. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów Maveth odepchnął przeciwnika Mocą. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł przyjaciel Mavetha, Tristain. – Maveth! Maveth! – O co chodzi Tristainie? – Musisz iść ze mną! Tristain złapał kolegę na rękę i pociągnął go za sobą aż do salonu, gdzie właśnie odbywała się transmisja. – Musisz tego posłuchać. – Dobra posłucham, jeśli to dla ciebie takie ważne. Z transmitera wydobył się dźwięk. – Wielki Mistrz zakonu Jedi Rage Vicks został zamordowany przez jednego z agentów Praeventores. Nowe Imperium wciąż zaprzecza jednak, do dopuszczenia się tego zamachu. Władze Sojuszu Południowych Systemów przeprowadzą jutro posiedzenie w tej sprawie, jednak już wiadomo, że w razie wybuchu wojny Trzecia Republika nie stanie po ich stronie. Mavetha zamurowało. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Najchętniej uciekłby od Strażników i zabiłby tego, kto pozbawił życia jego ojca. Tristain nie wiedział o jego pochodzeniu, z resztą prawie nikt nie wiedział, dlatego lekko zdziwiła Tristaina reakcja Mavetha. – Wszystko gra stary? – Tak, muszę się położyć. – Ale przecież mamy samo południe. Mimo to Maveth udał się do swojego pokoju. center Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Hajain Veth. Znał on pochodzenie Mavetha, dlatego natychmiast udał się do Selethena. – Słyszałeś wiadomości? – Tak i wiem po co do mnie przyszedłeś. – Maveth jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Strażników w historii. Jeśli zapanuje nad nim chęć zemsty, stanie się lordem Sithów, który może przywrócić ciemnej stronie siłę, jaką miała za czasów Revana. – Wiem o tym, dlatego aby się nie zemścił na oprawcy ojca, zabiorę go na Gheil. Nasz patrol stamtąd od dawna nie odpowiada. Musimy to sprawdzić. Jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć, chłopak będzie miał na czym się wyżyć. center Tymczasem Maveth w swoim pokoju powtarzał przysięgę, którą składał przed laty Strażnikom. Liczył na to, że dzięki temu się uspokoi i opanuje. – Ja jestem Strażnikiem Równowagi, ostoją dla galaktyki, filarem, na którym opiera się cała Moc i sługą Matki. Będę bronił wszystkiego co dobre i co ważne, póki nie złączę się z Mocą. A wtedy moja Straż się zakończy. Rozdział IV Właśnie rozpoczynały się obrady senatu SPS w sprawie postępowania zabójstwa Rage'a Vicksa. Marszałek senatu Ullin Harl przemówił: – Niniejszym rozpoczynam posiedzenie senatu. Przekazuję głos premier Terrze Vicks. – Rodacy! Wiem, że nasze państwo mocno ucierpiało na stracie Wielkiego Mistrza Jedi Rage'a Vicksa, lecz nie możemy wszcząć wojny. Nasze siły są zbyt małe, a Trzecia Republika nie poprze nas, mimo że jej przywódcy są po naszej stronie. Wiem, że część z was chce wojny, ale ona jest ostatecznym rozwiązaniem. Proponuję nałożyć wysokie sankcje na Nowe Imperium, oraz zwiększyć akcyzę na towary importowane z Nowego Imperium o piętnaście procent. Na sali członkowie Liberalnej Partii Rozwoju, do której należała Terra i Yalen, zaczęli protestować. Wszelkie głosy ucichły, kiedy do głosu doszedł prezes Ruchu Południowych Demokratów Poose Loptyn. – Rozumiem waszą frustrację, ale pani premier wreszcie podejmuje właściwą decyzję! Chcecie wojny? Bardzo proszę, ale ustawcie się w taki razie w pierwszej linii frontu. Pan Vicks niewątpliwie był ważną postacią zarówno dla naszego państwa, jak i dla całej galaktyki, ale czy Jedi to wojownicy? Nie! To strażnicy pokoju, dlatego pozwólmy dbać im o pokój. Przemówienie Poose'a zszokowało wszystkich. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat stanął bowiem w obronie swoich rywali w dążeniu do władzy. Jego słowa dotarły do większości polityków LPR, ale nie do wszystkich. Mimo to ustawa o sankcjach i akcyzach nakładanych na Nowe Imperium wyskała poparcie większości, dzięki czemu weszła w życie. center ''Tymczasem w holonecie Darth Benennvol przysłuchiwał się poczynaniom rządu SPS. Zdecydowanie zepsuła mu humor owa ustawa, niemniej jednak wpadł na pomysł, który może doprowadzić do wojny, na którą tak bardzo liczył. Spojrzał w kierunku szafy. Otworzył ją. W środku był strój agenta Praeventores. Zdjął go z wieszaka i powiedział do siebie: – Czas rozpocząć wojnę. Rozdział V Amorphilia wracała właśnie z delegacji, związanej z śmiercią Rage'a. Jako że Vicks był dla niej przyjacielem, bardzo zależało jej na pomszczeniu go, ale wtedy ludzie zaczęliby szemrać, że tak jak Terra robi to z powodów osobistych, a wtedy utraciłaby wpływy, a władzę w Trzeciej Republice przejęliby skorumpowani politycy. Otworzyła drzwi do swojego apartamentu. W środku było bardzo cicho, co lekko zdziwiło panią prezydent. Zwykle o tej porze jej niemowlę ryczało jak diabli, a panna Oklun dwoiła się i troiła, aby je uspokoić. Podeszła więc do pokoju małego Cecila. Wtedy zobaczyła, że spod drzwi wypływa krew. Natychmiast wyjęła swój niewielki blaster i z pełnym skupieniem otworzyła przejście. Na podłodze leżało ciało opiekunki, a w kołysce przecięty na pół Cecil. Na balkonie ktoś stał. Amorphilia od razu go rozpoznała. To był agent Praeventores. Wiedziała o tym, gdyż jeden z nich mocno zalazł jej za skórę. Natychmiast strzeliła, ale wróg zdążył dosięgnąć miecza. Odpalił go i wyłoniła się niebieska klinga. Odbił strzał z blastera i skoczył w tył. Kobieta natychmiast podbiegła sprawdzić, czy przeżył. Praeventores wylądował na jednym z pojazdów i szybko zniknął z pola widzenia pani prezydent. Amorphilia podeszła do dziecka. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Powiedziała do siebie. – Nowe Imperium chce wojny, to Nowe Imperium dostanie wojny. center Morderca dziecka i opiekunki właśnie przybył do swojej kryjówki. Zdjął hełm. To był Benennvol. Z uśmiechem na ustach zdjął kostium i włączył wiadomości. Ukazała mu się Amorphilia oraz Sattem Skywalker, marszałek senatu. Kobieta przemówiła: – Wczorajszego dnia przeżyłam wstrząsające wydarzenie. Jeden z agentów Praeventores próbował mnie zabić, ale dzięki moim umiejętnościom walki udało mi się przeżyć. Nowe Imperium wypowiedziało nam wojnę, dlatego z dumą poprzemy Sojusz Południowych Systemów w batalii przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi! Tłumy zaczęły wiwatować. Lord Sithów uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. Nareszcie mu się udało. Jego cel zostanie osiągnięty. Teraz trzeba tylko czekać. Rozdział VI Bastian Kryze zmierzał w stronę sali obraz Rady Królewskiej Mandalorian. Na co dzień uchwały i inne tego typu sprawy podejmowali bez niego, ale to nie był zwykły dzień. "Trzecia Republika poparła Sojusz Południowych Systemów, więc nie będą już musieli się powstrzymywać od ataku na Imperialnych." - pomyślał. Tuż przed drzwiami z korytarza obok wyszedł aż do przesady dumnie kroczący Xander Thanisson. Lekko rozbawiło to króla Mandalorian. Bastian spytał: – Lepszego garniaka nie miałeś? – Bardzo śmieszne. Mógłbyś się trochę lepiej zachowywać w obliczu wojny. – Ja w niej nie biorę udziału, ani żaden inny mandalorianin. – Na razie, ale dobrze wiesz, że rada nie odpuści. Będziemy musieli stanąć po czyjejś stronie czy to nam się podoba, czy nie. Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. Szesnastu członków rady wstało. Ion Vizsla odezwał się: – Witamy króla Mandalorian. Można wiedzieć co spowodowało opóźnienie? – Niestety, ale zostałem poinformowany o spotkaniu dopiero pół godziny temu, dlatego szybciej nie mogłem tu przybyć. Radni usiedli. Na twarzy Iona pojawił się grymas. Bastian wiedział, że Vizsla nigdy za nim nie przepadał, ani za jego zmarłym ojcem. Paulos Wren przemówił: – Jak pan zapewne wie, Republika Galaktyczna wypowiedziała wojnę Nowemu Imperium. Sojusz Południowych Systemów na pewno się do nich przyłączy. Większość z nas uważa, że powinniśmy stanąć po stronie Imperium. – Dlaczego tak uważacie? – spytał Xander. – Nie wtrącaj się smarkaczu. To że masz tytuł Regenta Najwyższego Porządku dla nas nic nie znaczy. – odpowiedział Ion. – Ionie, pan Thanisson ma prawo uzyskać odpowiedź na pytanie. – rzekł Bastian. – A więc, jeśli pozwolicie dokończę swoją wypowiedź. Imperium pomogło nam po śmierci pańskiego ojca, a co zrobiło południe i Trzecia Republika? Otóż to. Przyczynili się do śmierci Felixa Kryze'a. – dokończył Paulos. Bastian wstał. Miał dość tego, że nieustannie oskarżano Jedi o niedopilnowanie swoich obowiązków. On na własne oczy widział, jak młody padawan walczył z szaroskórym Sithem w obronie króla Mandalory. Od początku młody Jedi był skazany na porażkę, ale mimo to udało mu się uratować Bastiana. – Gdyby nie Jedi, ja bym tutaj nie stał! Zawdzięczam im życie, a wy zawdzięczacie im życie dziedzica państwa, w którym mieszkacie! – Ale mimo to Jedi zawiedli, a ani Republika Galaktyczna, ani Sojusz Południowych Systemów nam nie pomogły. Nowe Imperium przyszło, kiedy tego potrzebowaliśmy, teraz nasza kolej. – odpowiedział Wren. Wszyscy radni zaczęli kiwać głowami. Bastian spojrzał w stronę Xandera, licząc, że ten powie coś, co mu pomoże ich przekonać, ale jego przyjaciel nie miał nic w zanadrzu. W końcu Kryze rzekł: – Widzę, że i tak nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Dobrze, więc spłaćmy dług wdzięczności wobec Imperium. Rozdział VII Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna w śnieżnobiałym mundurze admiralskim. Przywitało go chrząknięcie imperatora Shoata Paige-Tarkina, który wskazał ręką wolny fotel w pomieszczeniu. Nowo przybyły zajął miejsce, oglądając się przez chwilę na milczącego, stojącego nieruchomo w cieniu za imperatorem anonimowego Praeventores. Po chwili ciszy imperator odezwał się: - Skoro już radziłeś przybyć DuQuesne, mogę przekazać ci wieści. Admirał DuQuesne zdążył już wygodnie się rozsiąść i typowym dla siebie nonszalanckim tonem rzucił: - Chyba je znam. Podobno tak zwana Republika Galaktyczna zaczęła się burzyć, tak jak jej mały przyjaciel z południa, ponieważ jeden z tych kapłanów tego starego kultu został zamordowany? Imperator spiorunował go wzrokiem i wycedził: - Powód nieważny, ale w kwestii burzenia się - mało powiedziane - flota Republikan i Południowców według naszego wywiadu opuściła bazy, więc w ciągu tygodnia, maksymalnie miesiąca możemy spodziewać się ataku, który pewnie nastąpi na Eriadu - wszak równie ważne, a mniej bronione niż Coruscant. Są również i dobre wieści - jak zapewnił attache mandaloriański, staną w wojnie po naszej stronie. - Żałosna ofensywa demokratów zostanie rozbita, Mandalorianie będą naszą awangardą - czyli wszystko jest w jak najwyższym porządku? Paige-Tarkin nie wydawał się rozbawiony aluzją do struktur wewnętrznych Państwa Mandaloriańskiego, ani też ufnością DuQuesne'a we własne siły i stwierdził: - Nie próbuj być śmieszny admirale - służysz Imperium jako dowódca a nie błazen. I kontynuując moją myśl - zostajesz tymczasowo dowódcą Home Fleet. Jak tylko odeprzemy tę żałosną ofensywę, jak ją nazwałeś, przejmiesz dowodzenie nad 4. Grupą Floty i zrobisz to, co robisz najlepiej. Rozbijesz floty Południowców i postawisz ich kraj w ogniu. W miarę wypowiadania kolejnych słów o planowanym kontrataku DuQuesne poważniał coraz bardziej, a gdy imperator skończył mówić, odpowiedział: - Mamy za mało ludzi w Armii i Flocie. Liczę, że Wasza Wysokość może zmobilizować rezerwy, bo bez nich nie możemy kontratakować. - Dobierz sobie więcej - możesz wziąć tylu ludzi z garnizonów planetarnych ile chcesz, ja dopilnuję, żeby pobrano rekrutów i przywrócono ewokatów do broni. W miesiąc będziemy mieli dodatkowy biliard ludzi który zastąpi ubytki w garnizonach - a ty dostaniesz biliard wyszkolonych ludzi do obsadzania podbitych planet. Szczegóły mobilizacji nie dotyczą ciebie, a dostałeś już swoje rozkazy, więc możesz odejść DuQuesne - i pamiętaj, za kilka dni, albo tygodni pod Eriadu może zjawić się sporo okrętów. I zanim spytasz o Coruscant - dowodzić tu będzie DonVanara, bo raczej nie uderzą na tak silnie broniony system, więc nie zdoła nic zepsuć przez te parę tygodni. Widać było wyraźnie, że DuQuesne chce zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, ale lodowate spojrzenie imperatora nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. DuQuesne ukłonił się, sięgnął po dysk ze wszystkimi taktycznymi danymi, skłonił się ponownie i wyszedł w kierunku coruscańskiego portu kosmicznego. center Weteran Armii Imperialnej Aret Lang-Bulf właśnie skończył oprowadzać wycieczkę po muzeum robotyki. Znał je dobrze - wszak najpopularniejsze eksponaty wyszły z ręki jego przodków. Gdy wyszedł przed gmach muzeum, człowiek w czarnym, oficerskim mundurze Żandarmerii Imperialnej podszedł do niego i zagaił: – Witam panie Lang-Bulf. Aret nie wydawał się specjalnie zaskoczony - wszak Imperialna Żandarmeria widzi wszystko co jest potrzebne imperatorowi. Nie stracił więc fasonu i odpowiedział z najwyższym spokojem – Witam, skądś pana kojarzę. – Jestem major Kelan Petroi, być może spotkaliśmy się kiedyś, podczas jednej z operacji przeciw buntownikom z Vargo. – Być może, ale z pewnością nie przyszedł pan rozmawiać o dawnych czasach, mam rację? Major uśmiechnął się, przytaknął i wyjął mały holograficzny projektor, nad którym wyświetlił się jakiś długi dokument, sygnowany na końcu pieczęcią imperatora, co w formie cyfrowej wydawało się komicznym archaizmem. – Dostaliśmy rozkaz zwerbowania do wojska wszystkich rekrutów o kategorii A, a także zwolnionych ze służby weteranów. Rozumie pan, co to oznacza? – Rozumiem. Wrócę do służby, ale mam zastrzeżenie - chcę odzyskać stopień komandorski. Żandarm zaśmiał się: – Oczywiście, panie komandorze - zapowiem pana w jednostce. Rozdział VIII Qrastian szedł w stronę komnaty swojego przywódcy. Był ciekaw, do którego niewykonanego rozkazu się znowu przyczepi. "Chyba ostatnio nie robiłem nic źle" - myślał Ntras. Trzeba przyznać, że ten chłopak był wyjątkowo nieposłuszny i często się popisywał, ale miał olbrzymie umiejętności, dzięki czemu zrobił karierę w Atronie, choć zrobiłby jeszcze większą, gdyby nie pochodzenie. Dobrze wiedział, że to go od samego początku przekreślało. Był bowiem prawnukiem zdrajcy Atronu. W końcu dostał się do komnaty gdzie czekał przywódca organizacji Kyler Kaas. – Witaj Qrastianie. – Witaj mistrzu. Czemu mnie wezwałeś. – Jak zapewne wiesz, Republika Galaktyczna i Sojusz Południowych Systemów wypowiedziały wojnę Imperium Galaktycznemu. Państwo Mandaloriańskie poparło Imperialnych. Niedługo zaczną się bitwy, a kiedy wrogowie zaczną słabnąć ciągłą bitwą, zaatakujemy. – Wszystkich? – Nie, nie wszystkich. Naszym głównym celem jest Trzecia Republika, ale nigdy nie przepadaliśmy również za Nowym Imperium. – A co z pozostałymi? – Mandalorianie nigdy nie mieli z nami konfliktów, a południowcy są w tych sprawach nowi. Kiedy zobaczą, że ich przyjacielska Republika upada, wtedy sami się do nas przyłączą. – Plan dobry, ale najpierw trzeba by mieć jakiś plan ataku. – Właśnie dlatego cię wezwałem. Polecisz razem z flotą daleko na zachód galaktyki i ominiesz tereny Imperium Pellaeona. Kiedy już to zrobisz, zaatakujesz od tyłu Nowe Imperium, ale ponieważ będzie zajęte walką na wschodzie, nie przejmą się nami, a kiedy zauważą, że jesteśmy bardzo blisko, zareagują, ale wtedy będzie już za późno. – Jesteś pewien, że zachód jest bezpieczny. Słyszałem plotki że... – Plotki? A więc jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nie są prawdziwe. Idź lepiej zbierać wojsko i postaraj się tym razem wykonać rozkaz. – Dobrze mistrzu. Qrastian wyszedł z komnaty. Wiedział, że to dla niego wielka szansa. Jeśli dzięki niemu Atron zawładnie galaktyką, to z pewnością zostanie zastępcą Kylera. Znał swoje zadanie i tym razem miał zamiar wykonać je tak, jak chce Kaas. Zawartość *Amorphilia Pellaeon *Bastian Kryze *Ben Tano *Bonum Vicks *Ellen Skywalker *Mikel Vicks *Miver Vayer *Ollia Vicks *Qrastian Ntras *Selethen *Shoot Paige-Tarkin *Terra Vicks *Xander Thanisson |Postacie poboczne = *Aeoth Manda *Aret Lang-Bulf *Cecil Skywalker *Ceris Vicks *Darth Benennvol *Denis Bones *Emal Wenzla *Felix Kryze *Freiter Lang *Hajain Veth *Ion Vizsla *Jennet Morrison *Kara Dex *Kelan Petroi *Kraster Reaper *Kyler Kaas *Matka *Or Anger *Oklun *Paulos Wren *Poose Loptyn *Rage Vicks *Regen *Revan *Rodis Zsam *Sattem Skywalker *Scream Ntras *Sernij Lao *Tristain *Truman Stercy *Ullin Harl *Yalen Hoptt |Stworzenia = |Droidy = *R8-F4 |Wydarzenia = *Wojna międzygalaktyczna **Bitwa o Eriadu **Bitwa o Antar IV **Bitwa o Rattatak **Bitwa o Arkanię **Bitwa o Orton I **Bitwa o Serenno **Bitwa o Ryloth **Piąta bitwa o Peralię **Trzecia bitwa o Scipio **Bitwa o Concord Dawn **Bitwa o Dantaar |Miejsca = * * * **Dzika część Bakury * **Senat Galaktyczny Trzeciej Republiki **Apartament Amorphilii Pellaeon * * **Gabinet Wielkiego Moffa **Muzeum robotyki na Coruscant *Dantaar **Baza Strażników Równowagi ***Sala treningowa ***Gabinet Selethena ***Salon ***Pokój Mavetha * *Gheil *Kryzooine **Gabinet Króla Mandalorian **Sala Obrad Rady Królewskiej Mandalorian *Orton I **Siedziba Mivera Vayera *Peralia **Parlament SPS ***Gabinet Premier SPS **Dom Vicksów **Świątynia Jedi na Peralii * * *Scipio * |Organizacje = *Atron *Cesarstwo Sithów *Imperium Pellaeona *Imperium Yuuzhan Vongów *Nowe Imperium **Praeventores *Państwo Mandaloriańskie *Sithowie *Sojusz Południowych Systemów **Armia SPS **Liberalna Partia Rozwoju **Ruch Południowych Demokratów **Zakon Jedi K'sona Vicksa *Straż Galaktyczna *Strażnicy Równowagi *Trzecia Republika **Armia Trzeciej Republiki |Rasy = *ludzie *Yuuzhan Vongowie *roonanie |Pojazdy = *Ekstraktor **Komnata Kylera Kaasa |Technologia = *Miecze świetlne **Miecz Świetlny Bofy Hrazisa *Transmiter * y * |Różne = * }} Ciekawostki *Autor potwierdza, że wojna będzie odbywała się nie tylko w galaktyce Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse